Here's To The Nights
by broodyleytons
Summary: Set around nine years after Graduation. Jeyton. Brucas. Naley. Everyone went their seperate ways. Could one simple event bring the whole gang back together and haul old feelings up to surface? Read and see. Eventually Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

Here's to the Nights

_The Take Over, the Breaks Over_

**Chapter One.**

_**Baby, seasons change but people don't  
And I'll always be waiting in the back of the room  
I'm boring but overcompensate  
With headlines and flash flash flash photography  
But don't pretend you ever forgot about me  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me **_

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Style your wake through fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcee?  
Don't pretend  
don't pretend

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud; on the concrete. She began running every morning ever since the day after graduation, the day after she realized that things weren't ever going to change. That what she thought was meant to be was never written in some secret fairy tale book. Everything she had worked for for so long had vanished within one whole year, her senior year. So she ran.

As she neared her house she began to slow down her pace, and gently open the mailbox. There were a couple bills, a lot of junk mail, and a regular sized letter envelope which looked like an invitation or something like that.

Tucking the mail under her left arm, and hopped up her front steps, that on some days, seemed like a mountain; this morning wasn't any different. She grabbed the door knob and turned it softly and walked in. Duke, her great golden lab, greeted her with slobbery kisses. "Hey there boy!" She whispered while patting his head.

Next she laid the mail on the table by the door and kicked off her running shoes, wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee with creamer and sugar. Looking outside the kitchen window she saw kids getting ready for school and kissing their moms goodbye and running to the big yellow school buses; which reminded her.

"Keith! Get out of bed or you are going to be late for school." She stood in her son's doorway, watching him slowly but surely getting out of bed.

"Hey mom." He mumbled.

She rubbed his shaggy head as he walked past her and into the bathroom. "Hey bud."

While Keith was getting ready she walked down the hall to her bedroom. She smirked with the sight before her. Her husband laying in every which way on their king bed with the blanket half way covering him and one arm draped across his forehead to block the morning sun light.

A smile creped across her porcelain face as she tipped toed over to their big bay windows. With one swift motion she pulled the blinds open, wide. She counted to three wordlessly in her head and looked over at her sleeping beauty.

Like she predicted he moaned and turned his backed towards her and the light.

"Oh no mister, you need to wake up. You have your son to take to school." She jumped on the bed and started to pull the covers off of his toned body.

"Why can't you?" He mumbled under his morning breath.

She began to kiss his ear, and it immediately turned red. Then she ran her fingers through his dark, bushy hair. And she gently whispered, "Because I have to…paint or something."

He turned his head around to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Mhmm. I am sure you just happen to have to paint this morning. You know what I think? I think you are trying to get me out of the house. You know that is not very nice Peyton."

Peyton touched his nose. "Oh well you caught me. Oh darn." She laughed.

"Whatever. Let me just shower first."

"Okay. I will go make you some coffee and breakfast burrito, babe." Peyton yelled.

"Make me one too, mom." Keith yelled from his closet.

"Okay." Peyton smiled.

--&&

_**They say your head can be a prison.  
Then these are just conjugal visits.  
People will dissect us till  
This doesn't mean a thing anymore. **_

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcee?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines.  
Widow or a divorcee?  
Don't pretend, d-d-d-don't pretend.

Pow Pow Pow. Thud."Ugh!" Her fist hit the red, vinyl material. It released all her anger and stress. Everything she had done and left undone. Friendships she could have fixed chances she had ample time to take. She had been selfish and self-centered that senior year. She shouldn't have let her insecurities get in the way of being the friend Peyton needed. She didn't mean for them to go their separate ways after graduation and never speak again, or maybe she did and hadn't known it. Although she did get Lucas, it still wasn't the same without her P. Sawyer. But Peyton had hurt her badly, so badly there were still bruises on her heart. But it still didn't erase the fact she needed her last year when things were hell.

She hit the punching bag a few more times and then stretched out her muscles, not to pull anything out of place.

She heard the front door of their New York loft apartment shut and a smile helplessly crept across her face. She pulled off her gloves and ran over to the main hall and leaped into Lucas's arms.

A little surprised, he hugged her in return and held her there for a couple seconds. "Hey," he pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Pretty Girl."

Lucas laid the mail down on the small table next to the door. Brooke began to sift through it as he took off his coat. "Oh what could this be?" Brooke pulled out a neat, small envelope address to the "other" Scotts. It must be from Haley and Nathan, she thought. The two couples always kidded each other about how they were the other Scotts.

"What is it babe?" Lucas came behind her and wrapped her arms around her small waist. Brooke winced remembering the day when her stomach wasn't so small…

Pushing the thought far into the back of her brain, "It is an invitation to…" Brooke's eyes ran across the colorful piece of paper, "Haley's baby shower. Naley is having a baby girl!" Brookes face brightened up. She loved babies. But then she remembered she was so close to having her own.

Lucas smiled, knowing how hard it must be…having a best friend who was able to have babies. "When is it so I can call my manager and get the days off?"

"Next month on the 23rd. It will be so nice to go back to Tree Hill and see your mom, my mom." Brooke smiled.

Lucas just pulled her into an embrace, but secretly hoping that Peyton somehow got an invitation as well…

Brooke held on tightly and closed her eyes secretly hoping Haley didn't find where Peyton was staying.

--&&

**Hope you all love it. It is my new story. **

**But no worries, I actually am working on the next chapter for Broken Promises, Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams. It has been hectic around my place lately…sorry to all.**

**Also there seems to be a tad mix up with some of my stories. **

**Sometimes Perfection Can Be Perfect Hell is set after the Season Three Finale- NOT episode With Arms Out stretched. Or whatever. That would be the BP, BH, ABD fic.**

**If anyone has any questions, feel free to contact me…at PLEASE tell me how you like or dislike this story.**

**Thnkx.**

**OhAndBtw. The song is by Fall Out Boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry the long wait…again. Hahaa. No but really. I had Prom, Graduation, AND my 18****th**** birthday. So yeah. OH YAH and my lap top got "sick" and my mom had to take it to the "doctor" and all my files, not to mention all my music on iTUNES, got erased. It, I guess, had a pretty BIG , bad virus. So I had to start over with writing this second chapter. So I hope it as good as the original one. Here it is. Hope you like. Oh and as a birthday present…I would enjoy lots and lots of reviews. Please and thank you.**

**XXXX**

** Here's to the Nights**

"All You Wanted"

Chapter 2

An hour had pasted since Jake had taken Keith to school and Peyton still hadn't stopped looking at the envelope. She took another sip of her coffee and sat it down on the end table. She felt her right leg start to shake and she knew she needed to open the dang thing; so she did. It was and invitation to Nathan and Haley's baby shower. A smile tugged her lips and she immediately thought of Lucas. Peyton mentally slapped herself. _You have a wonderful son and step daughter and a hott husband, you do not need Lucas Scott, and he happens to be the only man of your dreams, nothing else. I mean come on, get a hold of yourself sweetheart! _Ugh! Peyton hated that dark angel impersonator, but she was right. She shouldn't go around poking her nose into certain things that should be left in the past.

"But I am Haley's friend…"

"_Yeah and you're Brooke's ex-friend. You know she will be there. Which leads us to the next body you need to stay far away from; Lucas Scott."_

"Oh shut up, you're just mad because you're trapped in that hooker 'come and get me' outfit."

"_Oh but don't you remember sweetie? You wore it that one night. I actually have grown to like the old rag."_

Peyton smirked and pointed her finger at her other self and changed her outfit to the hideous dress with cupcakes on it that her mother made for her.

"_You are cruel."_

"And you are still the bitch you were 6 years ago."

"_Okay, let's stop the bickering and get down to business. If you decide on going back to Good Ole Regret Town, are you going to bring the family?"_

"I don't know, I never thought about bringing Jake and Keith. Should I?"

"_Well if you don't, you will know that you're looking for something that is dangerous. And you'll be lying to them and not to mention yourself."_

"Wow! You actually said something that was sincere. I am so proud of you."

_"Don't make me shave one of your eyebrows off whore." _

"Awe, I love you too. Now be gone, my husband is home."

"_Think about what I said…"_

"Hey honey, I'm home." Jake said as he came inside and laid the keys on the kitchen table.

Peyton covered her mouth to conceal her laughter.

"I just always…wanted to say...that." Jake declared with a 'know-it-all' attitude.

"Awe I think it is cute. So what took you so long?" Peyton asked with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"I stopped and got a newspaper and bumped into Nikki."

"Oh. What did she have to say?" Peyton asked, getting up to wash out her coffee mug.

"She wants Jenny for the weekend." Jake winced.

Peyton got disappointed and turned around to face Jake, coffee cup still in her hand. "But she had her last weekend and all this week."

Jake came closer to Peyton and held her hand. "But think about it; just you and me. Keith is going over to my parents. We can have a little candle light dinner by the lake…maybe go in the lake…with no clothing on…" Jake wiggled his eyebrows and it made Peyton forget about the whole going back to Tree Hill.

"Okay. Cool. As long as you liquor me up first and it will all be peachy. You do remember how I am a cheap dunk?" Peyton looked at Jake with hooded eyes.

XXXX

"So are you sure you're alright with going to see Haley?" Lucas asked Brooke the hundredth time.

Brooke rolled her eyes. _You would think he was my father!_ "Yes, honey, I am fine. I really want to go see Haley. She is my best friend after all. And she flew out here when I had my, my miscarriage. So I am going to go fly down there to celebrate this amazing time in her life. It's what friends do." Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Lucas smiled too, _where did I find her? She is amazing. I don't deserve her love._ "Oh-Kay. I will shut up about it, I get the hint. I am going to go shower real quick and then we can go out to eat." Lucas kissed Brooke sweetly on the cheek.

Brooke closed her eyes after he left the room and went into the master bathroom. She felt a single tear fall. "Not again." She groaned.

She wiped it off her cheek and grabbed the home phone and began dialing Haley's number. It rang 3 times and just when Brooke was about to give up she heard, _"David Scott don't you DARE spill your beans on top of Miles! Sorry, Hello?"_

Brooke laughed and so did Haley, "Hey Hales. What is going on over there?"

"_Oh you know the usual, David trying to dump his dinner on the cat. How about you?"_ Haley said it in a very heartfelt tone.

Brooke knew what she really meant. "I am fine Haley. And I just got you're invite today in the mail. And let me tell you I am so friggin' excited. You have like know clue." Brooke was smiling and twirling her hair around her index finger.

"_That's great! And before you ask, yes you may plan the whole entire thing."_

"See this is why you are my best friend." Brooke pronounced.

"_Oh shoot, I forgot." _

"What? What's up Hales?" Brooke asked, worried.

"_I hope you don't mind, I invited Pey-ton…" _Haley could hear the moan coming from Brooke.

"Haleeeeyy! You know I don't do well with 'Her'. Do you know if she has R.S.V.P.ed yet?" Brooke crossed her fingers.

"_No, she hasn't called me yet. I just thought she should be here. I mean she is part of the group."_

"Are freaking kidding me Tutor Girl?"

Haley knew it was going to be bad when Brooke resorted back to her old high school nick names.

"She betrayed my friendship not only once but TWICE and you are still siding with her? Are you insane? Did Mama James drop you on your head when you were a baby Haley? I mean seriously, did she?" Brooke demanded an answer.

"_No Brooke. Why can't you two just settle your differences for one afternoon for me? Don't do it for her, do it for me. Remember me? Your best friend???" _

"Ohkay. But I swear if she so much as looks at my direction OR Lucas's I will be the first to pin the tail on the 'ass'," Brooke said meaning every word.

"_Okay, okay. Let's detract the claws for a moment. So when are you arriving here?" _

"Tomorrow afternoon-ish. Is that good?"

"_It's terrific 'Tigger'. I will call you back later David is lassoing Miles. Love ya. Bye."_

"Bye babe."

-Click.-

"Ready baby?" Lucas came out of the shower with his nicest slacks and button up shirt on.

"Mhmm." Brooke smiled. _Peyton who?_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's To The Nights

_Ironic_

**Chapter Two.**

"So tell me again why are we traveling out to Tree Hill almost a whole month before the Baby Shower?" Lucas asked his beautiful wife at two in the morning.

"I was asked to help plan the Shower. Haley's wishes, can't let her down can I?" Brooke smiled bright and big with mischef in her eyes.

"Ohhh. I see now. It all makes sense. Do I need to come with you? Or could I come like in, I don't know...three weeks?" Lucas walked slowly over to Brooke where she was resided by the bed packing anything and everything in her closet.

Brooke turned to him and squinted her eyes. "Ha ha." She paused for a little bit but the smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Sure baby."

"Thanks. Um I am going to go to the bar down the street and watch the game with some of the guys. I will be back to take you to the airport though okay?" Lucas said while grabbing his jacket and keys.

Brooke studied him for a second, thinking she saw something different in him, something like fear, regret, something. But she shoved it off and smiled. "Okay sweetie, have fun. Tell them I said hi. Love you."

Lucas turned around and winked a 'I Love You Too' wink. Brooke learned to love them, even if he rarely actually said it.

--&&

"Hey Luke!" Skills yelled over the noisey bar.

"Skills, my man. What is up?" Lucas said as he waved down a waitress for a beer.

"Nothing much, just working, playing basketball, and chilling with the wifey. How bout you? How are you and Brooke doing?" Skills asked in a low tone.

"Oh she is doing fine. Actually Nathan and Haley are having another baby and Brooke is flying out tomorrow morning to help her out with the shower. Brooke lives for these moments. I am just glad she is still okay with all that, ya know?" Lucas took a swig of his beer. _Ah, gotta love cheap beer._

"Yeah I hear ya man. But, I was wondering how you are doing. What's going on with you man?" Skills asked.

Lucas looked at him seriously then looked around for no reason in particular. "Peyton was invited to the Baby Shower as well." Lucas left the rest for Skills to piece together.

Skills leaned back in his bar chair and let out a long sigh. "Dawg, are you thinking what I think you're thinking? Cuz' if you are, I am gonna have to smack you a good one up that pretty face there."

Lucas smiled a little, and then leaned in closer to Skills' side of the table and folded his arms on the table top. "I miss her."

"Miss who? Brooke?"

Lucas stared at Skills.

"Peyton?"

Lucas slowly nodded.

"Man, dawg, get your little face over here." He leaned over and fake smaked Lucas.

"I know, I know, it is stupid and wrong and stupid,"

"You already said stupid." Skills corrected him.

"I know but it is really dumb of me. I mean I have Brooke, I am happy with her. I am, truely." Lucas drank some more of his beer.

"But..." Skills said.

"But, I also love Peyton." Lucas looked down at Skills with shame and regret.

"Dude, you got yourself into a jam. What I suggest you do, is think long and hard which one you love and which one you plan on spending the rest of your life with." Skills got up and put his hand on Lucas' shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Lucas gulped down the rest of his beer and got up as well.

--&&

Peyton shut her eyes tightly wishing she could just fall asleep; but her mind just kept racing. She couldn't shake off what dark angel peyton had said. Did she want to go for Haley and Nathan or for the possible chance to see Lucas? She shifted her weight around to face Jake. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, only if he knew what she was thinking about.

When she first arrived in Savannah she didn't know if Jake and Jenny were still there. She was standing on the main street looking at a newspaper for apartment leases when she heard her name. When she turned around she saw Jake and Jenny by his side.

Ever since then she had been by his side. They got married and adopted Keith. Jake used sit with Peyton till three in the morning while she cried over all the events senior year brought upon her. Even the part where she told Lucas she loved him and he turned her down. Jake was always there.

But what she was thinking now would be too much, way too much. He could never know what her real intentions for going to the baby shower was. She decided she needed to see if there was any possible chance of her and Lucas to be together, even as friends.

Peyton got up out of bed and climbed the stairs up to her studio. It was the one place she exscaped to. There was a big bay window where she usually sat in the mornings sipping gracefully at her coffee. Also she would sit on the big comfy chair by that window and draw.

That window is where she was now. Looking out into the dark morning sky. At that percise moment she wondered what Brooke was doing.

She wasn't afriad to admit she missed her 'Little Miss Sunshine' Davis. She also wasn't afraid to admit when she was wrong. She should have kept her mouth shut about her feelings for Lucas until she knew for sure he even came close to feeling the same. But it didn't matter now, they hadn't talked to each other in six years. And even though she admitted to her wrongs, her guilt was not gone because she hadn't said it to Brooke.

"Is something wrong babe?"

Peyton jumped up and out of the comfy chair by the window. "Jesus Jake!" She lifted her long, curly, black lockes into a messy bun on top of her head and groaned.

Jake walked across the hard, wood floor and pulled Peyton into a big hug. "What is on your mind?" He whispered into her ear and caressed her back.

Peyton felt her eyes water up which naturally caused her to pull her eyelids shut tighter and tighter. Which then made her cry harder and it shock her body.

"Honey, what is wrong? Tell me, I am right here." Jake whispered lovenly into her ears again.

"I miss Brooke." She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry harder.

--&&

Brooke ran to her purse on the bed where it was singing "Glamorous" by Fergie. "Hello?" She answered, all out of breath.

"Hey Brooke."

"Haley! Wow you're up very late, or is that early? Hmmmm…" Brooke continued to think that out when Haley sushed Brooke's inner ramblings.

"I knew you'd be up so I thought I would call you,"

"Oh okay. Well I am packing. Anything you would like me to bring,..something that you like that you don't have??" Brooke laughed.

"Ummmm, I don't think so Tigger. But, um, I do have something I am going to send your way."

"Ohhh what is that?" Brooke sat up on the floor, awaiting Haley's answer.

"Nathan."

Brooke slauched her shoulders. "Oh." Brooke got up and zipped up her last bag."Why, if I might ask?"

"Well like you said in your e-mail earlier, Lucas isn't coming until a couple weeks later so Nathan and I were thinking maybe Nate could fly out there while you fly out here. Do you like?"

"Yeah, it would sure keep Luke company. Sure, that sounds good." Brooke walked out quietly to the front living area. She looked out the peep hole thinking she heard someone outside the door.

"Brooke? Brooke…BROOKE!"

"Oh hey sorry. I thought I heard Luke outside the door." Brooke took one last look through the peep hole and walked over to the kitchen. As she poured some coffee into her favorite mug.

"_Seriously? You are egging my house?" Peyton yelled at Brooke as the last egg splattered across her upstairs bedroom window. _

"_Well are you going to give me my dress back? The guy at store told me you had it. He described you down to your bony ass." Brooke smirked off as she pointed to Peyton's ass. _

_Anger boiled up inside her. "So go naked then! Think of all the time you'll save hooking up with someone else's boyfriend!" Peyton laid her hands on her hips nodded her head slightly towards Brooke._

_Brooke also began to feel much more angier. "You are one to talk, you are one to talk Peyton." Brooke smiled sarcastictly as she walked to her blue duffel bag. _

_Peyton wonderd what she was fishing out. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was, her Posh Spice mug she had made for Brooke back in 6__th__ grade. _

_Brooke gripped on tightly to the cheaply made mug as she walked closer to the porch. "You said we were never friends? It never meant anything to you?" And then she threw the glass mug. And it hit the big pole on Peyton's porch and shattered into million different pieces. "Fine." _

Brooke was startled by the sudden crash on the tile in her kitchen. She looked down and saw puddles of french vanilla coffee and blueish greenish glass everywhere by her feet.

"_Brooke! You still there?" _

"Yeah, sorry I must have dropped my coffee mug on accident." Brooke ran her fingers through her long brown hair and sighed. What was that about? She thought.

"_It is okay, I was just worried when you didn't answer me after I heard the crash. So it is fine with you that Nathan flies out there tomorrow evening correct?" _

"Yes, of course. Lucas will be very glad to have some male company. I think he is sick of my fashion talk." Brooke let out a dry laugh.

"_Most likely. Well I will let you go so you can go clean up your mess dear. See ya soon! Love ya!" _

"Bye and I love you too!" Brooke ended the phone call with a click. As she crouched down to veiw the damage she realized something, she missed Peyton.

--&&

After a hour or so Jake left Peyton so he could get some rest. Peyton reassured him that she was indeed okay and that he shouldn't worry so much.

She glanced at the digital clock and saw it read four thirty-five in the morning. She needed her rest as well if she was going to teach a classroom full of whiney high school freshmen the fundalmentals of art history. So she walked down the long hallway to her room she shared with her husband. She crawled into bed and finally closed her eyes and fell asleep, peacefully.

--&&

**I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it a little less Leyton/Brucas war path as usual. But I made it a little more Breyton friendship based. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Here's to the Nights

_How to Save a Life_

**Chapter Four.**

After a long day at work, Peyton was on her way home. She couldn't wait to see what Jake was cooking up for dinner.

"Mommy, mommy!" Keith yelled from his room as soon as Peyton walked into the doors.

Peyton sighed and looked through the mail while answering her child. "Yes sugar?"

"I got student of the month!" He showed her the certificate proudly. "Aren't you proud mom?"

Peyton smiled and tilted her head. "So proud. I know there is a spot on the refridgerator that is just ready for you to put it there." Peyton widened her eyes as Keith smiled. "Now go wash up for dinner."

"Okay." He ran off to the bathroom.

"Jakey…where are-" Peyton was caught off guard when she spotted Jake on the back porch holding the Baby shower invite.

"Hey baby, what are you cooking out here?" She asked sweetly as she sat herself down next to him.

"Hamburgers, I said Keith could pick out what to eat tonight since he won student of the month." Jake said all without looking at Peyton.

"I know I saw that, I am so proud of him." Peyton looked out into their yard and sighed deeply. "So you found it I see."

Jake looked at Peyton with a look of hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me Peyt?" He said clenching his jaw. "They are my friends too Peyton, for God's sake they are Keith and Jenny's god parents!" He got up and began to pace.

"I am sorry Jake, really. I was just-"

"You were just what? Nervous about possibly seeing Lucas again? God Peyton I thought we were over this." He kicked the nearest lawn chair.

"We are hunny, we are. Yeah, I was scared about seeing Lucas," She saw his face fall. "And Brooke, and Karen. Everyone actually. You see I just left. I am glad I am even close with Nathan and Haley, Jake. I am sorry I didn't tell you about it, I was just scared that you wouldn't want me to go or something." Peyton looked down.

"You thought that I wouldn't want you to go? I am not controlling Peyton and I think you know that. So what is the deal. Were you missing Brooke last night, or Lucas?" Jake stood sternly on his question.

Peyton hated when he looked into her eyes like that, she wouldn't be able to lie.

"I knew it." He dropped the invintation and walked into the house and left Peyton out by herself.

&&--

"Are you almost packed Nathan?" Haley asked as she was feeding David his breakfast.

"Yeah babe, just packing my laptop." He yelled from the Office.

Haley wiped David's mouth. "Your daddy is such a girl when it comes to packing. Let's just hope you don't end up that way." She said as she rinsed off his dinner plate.

"Hey I heard that." Nathan said as he entered the kitchen. He sat his luggage down and came up behind his wife's back. "I love you so much. I am going to miss you a lot." He wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Both of you." He kissed her neck lightly. But stopped when he heard his son wimper. "Oh don't you worry buddy, I will miss you as well." He let go of Haley and walked over to David.

"Hey baby, can you get him ready while I go change?"

"Sure thing Hales."

About five minutes later Haley walked out in a beautiful dark, green dress that went to her knees. It was very simple and chic. "Whoa, Haley, isnt that a little over kill? You are just taking me to the airport." Nathan laughed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I will have you know mister, I can look sexy anytime I damn well feel. Got that?" She pointed her finger at him.

He put his hands up in defense. "Alright by me. You look very sexy," He walked over to her and placed his hands on her butt and grabbed it. Then he pulled her close to him. "But there is this minor problem." He whispered.

Haley, feeling very hot, wiped her forehead. "And what is the problem?" She said seriously.

"Now I want to take you on this kitchen table before I leave." He whispered huskly into her ear and then licked it.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her hips into his. "Thank god."

Then their lips crashed. And Nathan began to unzip Haley's dress as Haley began to unbuckle his jeans. They were both very ready and willing. Nathan began to cup Haley's breast as she ran her fingers across Nathan's toned, bare back. "Mmmm…" Haley moaned as Nathan placed hot kisses between her breast and down her stomach. Nathan stopped to kiss her belly sweetly and whispered something to his future newborn. Haley ran her fingers through his bouncy, full black hair and whispered his name over and over again. "Nathan, Nathan, baby, baby, I love you so much. Oh my god, Nathaaan." She leaned her head backwards and let her hair cascade all over her back as Nathan travled back up to her lips. The kiss was full of love, wanting, and truth. They were breathing deep and heavy as he wrapped Haley's legs around his waist and began the slow dance of love.

Just then the phone rang and it startled both of them. "We should probaly answer that." Haley breathed.

Nathan nodded and let go of Haley to answer the phone.

"Hey. Oh really? Shit we lost track of time. We will be there as fast as we can Brooke. Yeah, mhmm. Bye." Nathan put the phone back on the hook and looked over at Haley. "Damn Brooke." He smiled.

Haley smiled too and began to laugh when she saw David smiling at her. "Yeah well, this," Haley motioned to herself and her breast and such. "Will be here waiting for you when you return baby." She smiled kindly.

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Help me down please?" She asked.

He helped her down and handed her bra, underwear and dress. He picked up his shirt, boxers, and shorts and they both got dress and headed out to the car.

&&--

"Seriously, I am going to kick Tutor Wife's ass once she gets here for making me wait so long in this god forsaken airport." Brooke said to herself. She blew her newly cut bangs out of her eyes and began to tap her Jimmy Cho Pumps impatiently on the icky tan tile.

"Talk to yourself much?"

Brooke turned around and saw a tall, tan man in his late twenties. She squinted her eyes and stared him up and down.

"Sorry, the name is Dean." He put his hand out.

Brooke was unsure at first but then smiled. "Brooke." They shook hands. "Does Dean have a last name?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively.

He chuckled to himself but cleared his throat. "Winchester, Dean Winchester. And yours would be…?"

"Scott, Brooke Davis-Scott." Brooke sad while flashing her ring finger.

"I see you are married Brooke Davis-Scott. Who is the lucky guy?" Dean asked while bending down and picking up one of Brooke's rather heavier suitcases.

Brooke grabbed her rolling suitcase and fixed her strap on her Coach purse. "He is back home in New York."

"Oh. What brings you to Tree Hill, city girl?" Dean smiled.

Brooke had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Apparently he didn't know anything about this 'city girl'. "Actually I grew up here, and I am visiting my friend. How long have you been here, Winchester?" She snapped.

"A couple of months now. My dad met this woman and is planning on marrying her and I just came down to talk him out of it." He shrugged.

"Oh I see, not the type you want your dad dating?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Dean said.

Brooke nodded. "Well here is my stop." They had reached the front doors.

Dean sat her suitcase down and rubbed his hands together to create some warmth. "Let's see Davis, how about I give you a ride home?"

"I would love that," Brooke looked out the window and saw Nathan and Haley and David heading towards her. "But my ride is here." Brooke nodded towards Haley.

"Oh. I see well, maybe I will see you around sometime." He nodded and kissed her cheek and walked off.

Brooke was left speechless. But shook it off when Nathan and Haley entered.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Haley screamed.

"Haley James Scott!" Brooke yelled back and ran towards her and hugged her. "I have missed you my friend." Brooke said with her eyes shut and smiling.

"Me too, Tigger, me too."

"This must be David! You have grown a lot since the last time I was here." Brooke crouched down his height.

"Brooke, you saw him like 3 months ago." Nathan said.

"My point exactly. He is a fast growing. Just like his daddy." She joked.

Brooke looked between Haley and Nathan and gasped. "I am so sorry!" She whispered.

Haley and Nathan looked around. "For what?" Haley whispered back.

"For interupting you." She whispered back.

"Interupting what?" Nathan said. "And why are you whispering?"

"I interupted you guys while you were trying to have sex!" She said loudly.

Haley covered her mouth. "Shhh."

"That's why I was whispering…!" Brooke said.

Nathan shook his head.

&&--

"Jake…Jake..Jake? Come on open the door." Peyton begged from the outside of their bedroom.

Silence still from the other side.

"Fine I will sleep on the couch. Which I'll have you know Jake Jagelski, you are royally pissing me off right now." She yelled.

She stared at the door, hoping he would come to his senses and let her in, but sadly, he kept stubborn. So she walked up the stairs to her room.

She had finally found a good sleeping position on her chair when she felt a hand on her arm. She was wide awake in seconds. "What? What?" She said.

"I had a bad dream mommy." Keith said.

"Oh honey, I am sorry. Come here." Peyton whispered and made room for him on her lap. "What was it about, your dream?"

"You and daddy left me alone here. You were fighting so much that you guys got so angry and went you separate ways and you left me here with Duke, alone. Then Nikki had to take us home. I hate Nikki, mom." Keith whined.

"Hate is a bad thing to feel. But that wont ever happen hun. Never." She rubbed his forehead softly. "Is that whats been bothering you?"

"Yes." Keith looked up to Peyton. "Are you and daddy mad at me?"

Peyton was taken aback by his question. "No sweetie, why would you think that?"

"You were yelling all night, and you two wouldn't look up at me all through out dinner. Did I do something wrong? I thought it was good that I got the student of the month award…"

A tear fell down Peyton's face. "Oh baby, of course it is good that you got that award. Daddy and I are just mad at each other right now. You know when you and Jenny get mad at each other? Well daddy and I are just disagreeing on some things is all. We will be fine. And we are never, ever leaving you and Duke and Jenny here alone with Nikki. That would just be plain aweful and cruel!" She hugged Keith close her.

&&--

"Woo hooo! What a night!" Haley said as her and Brooke enter her two-story house. "That was fun tigger, thank you."

"Oh you are so welcome Tutor Mom." Brooke walked over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of cookie dough ice cream while Haley got to spoons. They walked over to the couch in her living room.

"So, Haley James, how far did you get before I called?" Brooke asked before taking a bite of ice cream.

"Brooke!"

"Oh come on, we are grown women, this is what we do. So spill." Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Haley sighed but then gave in. "He was about to ya know, start." She frowned.

Brooke groaned. "Damnit. I curse myself." She smaked her head.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. It is cool. David was right in the room with us, we needed to be stop." Haley laughed.

"Bu still, you are pregnant." Brooke pressed.

"So what? What has me being pregnant have to do with have crazy, spontaneous sex with my husband?" Haley asked while swallowing some cookie dough.

"Oh, please Haley, I was pregnant once and I craved spontaneous sex all the time." Brooke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Brooke, you always do spontaneous things, sex being one of them."

"What-ever." Brooke stuck up her nose.

"But it is weird, Nathan is always wanting to take showers with me or shave my legs for me, its kinda cute." Haley smiled, remembering the other night.

_"Okay, David is in bed, I am going to go shower real quick then we can measure my tummy." She turned to head in the bathroom when Nathan called her._

_"Can I join you baby?" Nathan pleaded with his eyes._

_"Nathan, no, I don't want you to see me like this. I am not appealing when my stomach is the size of Texas!" Haley stretched her arms for example. _

_"But you're gorgeous, really. Actually, you being all motherly and pregnant is turning me on right now." He began to walk towards Haley._

_"Nathan stop, I am wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt of yours, how can I look gorgeous, let alone turn you and jounior on?" She said sarcastically. _

_"I can't explain it but I want you so bad right now, in the shower, come on!" He grabbed her arm. _

_"Fine." Haley mumbled. _

"Haley, earth to Haley!" Brooke was waving her hand back and forth in front of Haleys face.

"I miss Nathan…" Haley frowned.

"Yeah, I miss Lucas…" Brooke lowered her head into her hands.

&&--

"Hey man!" Nathan greeted Lucas at the turminol.

"Hey bro. Let me grab something." Lucas offered and Nathan gave him his duffel bag.

"How have ya been?" Nathan asked.

"Okay." Lucas shrugged.

"Oh no, Lucas what is going on?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, confused as to where Nathan was taking this coversation.

"You have that 'I have lost my dolly in the dirt' face, which only means one thing. You miss a certain girl." Nathan nodded asking if he was right.

"Brooke, I miss Brooke…?" Lucas was still edgey.

"No, stupid, you miss Peyton. Are you seriously that dumb?" Nathan asked.

_Shit_, Lucas thought to himself.

"Call skills, I am buying." Nathan laughed. "We have some catching up to do."

&&--

**Hope you all like this chapter. I have a feeling you did. wink wink. Leave some reviews and I will update tomorrow as well. smilees. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, I knew you was crazy. I should have called Nate and warned him!" Skills slurred, having one too many beers.

"Shut up Skills," Lucas warned.

"Oh what are you going to do Luke? I think it is funny. You married Brooke while secretly wanting to marry Peyton; who, by the way, is married to Jake." Nathan took a swig of beer before continuing. "So what brought this on?"

"What brought what on?" Lucas squinted his eyes.

"You know dawg, your sudden infatuation with Skinny Girl." Skills laughed while nudging Lucas in the side.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You guys are insane. I invite you here, in New York City and stay in my loft, and you," he pointed to Skills. "My best friend, and you return the favor by questioning my faithfulness to Brooke, or lack thereof?"

Both Skills and Nathan started to laugh loudly.

"Oh you know we love ya Luke." Skills said.

"Whatever, lets just finish dinner so we can head back to my apartment for some Madden on the X-BOX 360."

"Now that's what I am talking about bro." Nathan grinned.

--&&

"Can I ask you something Haley?" Brooke asked while they were watching an episode of Desperate Housewives.

Haley was distracted at first but saw her face, so she focused more on her friend. "Yeah, sure Tigger. What is on your mind?"

Brooke rearranged herself on the big, comfy couch, criss-cross. "I think that Lucas may be cheating on me."

Haley frowned and scrunched his eyebrows. "Really, why do you think that?"

"I don't know, it is just the last couple of months he has been…distant." Brooke wore a confused mask. "I don't know what to say, or do to make him notice me." Brooke looked down at her ring.

Haley reached out and held Brooke's hand. "You don't need to make him notice you, you might just need to talk to him, see what is on his mind."

Brooke felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she pushed a smile through for Haley. "Thanks. I guess I was overreacting." She laughed slightly.

Haley shook her head. "You, overreact? Never!" Haley laughed, and shortly after Brooke joined in.

"How about you say we break into some old photo albums from high school?" Haley suggested.

"Definitely!" Brooke smiled ear to ear and grabbed Haley's hands to help her off the couch.

--&&

It was morning time in the Jagelski's household and it was quiet as well. Jake was up and in the shower and Keith was still asleep. Peyton however didn't get a wink of sleep at all. She was thinking far too much. She felt horrible that she was even thinking about leaving Jake and Jenny, and Keith. It was too heartbreaking. She couldn't, could she? No, no, no, she couldn't. It would be against all that she was for; True love, family, trust, honesty. All the things she longed for, yet still didn't feel.

Peyton decided she might as well get up and fix some breakfast.

She got three eggs out of the refrigerator along with some red onions and milk and ham. She was about to make her famous red onions and ham scrambled eggs. She pulled a pan out from the cupboard below and a measuring cup from the self above it.

"Did you sleep well?"

Peyton dropped the pan on the floor and cracked a tile. "Damnit!" Peyton yelled. "You scared me!"

Jake bent down to pick up the pan. "I can fix that babe."

Peyton stared at Jake for a moment before speaking. "'Babe'?" She mocked.

"Peyton, I wanted to apologize. I don't like to fight. I was just upset." Jake said as he laid the pan on the counter next to the stove.

"Really? Because I felt awful all night, and to answer your question before I dropped the pan, no, I didn't get any sleep what-so-ever." Peyton smiled.

Jake pulled Peyton into a hug. "I am so sorry, I don't want to fight, argue, or anything with you anymore my love. Never again."

Peyton nodded in his arms, still thinking, _Jake or Lucas_?

--&&

**Once again I have hit writer's block. I hate that! Grrrgh!!!! Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed! PLEASE!!!**

**I also loveeee reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's to the Nights

_In The End, You Still Can't Go Back There._

**Chapter Five.**

"I know honey, I miss you too. Yes, David is being a good boy." Haley smiled while washing some of the dishes Brooke and she used the previous night. "Yes, the baby and I are doing fine. How is my husband?" Haley asked Nathan.

_"Just missing his wife, but you already knew that." Nathan sighed. _

Haley sighed as well. "Well you only have another week or so until you come home."

_"Yeah, I guess you're right. I will let you go. Luke and I are going to out for a run. Love you __Hales,__ tell David that daddy misses him. Take care of that belly of yours." Nathan whispered the last part._

"Okay, Love you too baby. Bye." Haley hung up and turned around to see Brooke sitting at the breakfast nook rubbing her forehead.

"Hello sunshine. Late night last night?" Haley chuckled.

Brooke glared at her, "You should know. You supplied the alcohol and let me drink it. It isn't fair that you had an excuse not to drink. Me, its like a kid in a candy store."

Haley fake sighed. "Oh you poor, poor baby. Grow up, you're an adult now. This is the consequence you get for drinking too much. Here drink this and take three Advils and you should be good as new so we can go shopping today." Haley sat down the glass of a orange-red looking glass of God only knows what that hell it was and the bottle of Advil on the counter and walked to her master bedroom to shower.

"Thanks Haley!" Brooke yelled and drank it down along with the advil. "Yuck! What was that?" Brooke asked herself.

She headed up to the guest bedroom just in time to hear her phone sing "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Hey baby." Brooke whispered.

_"Hey Pretty Girl.__ How are you doing?" Lucas whispered back for no reason._

"Trying to get over this hangover." Brooke replied back groggily.

_"Did Haley get you drunk again?" Lucas laughed._

"It's not that funny really. It was a girl night. Given that's all it has been for the past week." Brooke smiled.

_Lucas smiled knowing Brooke was smiling too. "Well, I was just checking in on my girl. Can't wait to see you in a couple weeks or so…" Lucas mentioned._

"Shut up you know the exact number of days, even down to the minute, until you get to see me. Nerd." Brooke laughed.

_"Whatever. Bye, I love you baby. I do. __Its killing me not being able to sleep beside you at night and hold you."__ Lucas said, his tone turning serious._

Brooke's heart jumped. He was being sincere. She loved him so much. She didn't know why she doubted him. "Oh honey, just keep waiting, because Haley and I are going shopping today and I might just buy a present that acts as a double for me and defiantly for you sugar." Brooke said huskily.

_Lucas__' breath caught in his throat, just hearing those words, not to mention the way Brooke was saying them, was about to kill him. "Well, bye, I have to go take a cold shower now. Love you." Lucas hung up. _

Brooke laughed freely, "Yes, got him again."

--&&

It was a Saturday which gave a whole day to Peyton to clean out her studio. It was in much need of a spring cleaning.

Jake and Keith went out fishing all day.

Peyton and Jake settled their differences and decided that Keith and Jenny will stay at Jake's parents so the two of them can go on to Tree Hill for Naley's baby shower.

The home phone rang and Peyton almost dropped the entirely too big box she dragged off the top shelf in her walk in closet.

"Hello?"

Peyton heard heavy breathing on the other end and a quick click.

_"Hello, Miss Sawyer?" _

_"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" Peyton asked._

_"This is Deputy __Hall,__ we have your attacker here in custody. __Just wanted to let you know."_

_"Oh God, thank you so much. Thank you."_

_--_

_Peyton walked down the stairs gracefully after hearing the doorbell. She fixed her hair in the hall mirror, thinking it was Lucas coming over to help her with painting her bathroom._

_"Hello Peyton."_

_Peyton gasped seeing the man before her. _

_Everything went black._

Peyton dropped the phone and the back of it, where the battery was, broke off.

"God, what is with me today?" Peyton asked herself.

"I don't know, maybe it is that hair color."

Peyton jumped and turned around to see Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Nikki. How are you?" Peyton tried to sound as nice as possible but she could honestly care less how Nikki was.

"How nice of you to ask. I am good. Where is Jake?" Nikki prompted.

"Out at the lake with Keith. Why?" Peyton asked without looking at Nikki.

"Just was wondering is all. So what are you doing in here?" Nikki walked further into the studio, picking things up and looking at them, one of which was an old picture of her and Lucas and Haley from junior year from the opening of TRIC. "Still holding onto old memories are we?"

Peyton looked to where Nikki was standing, by her desk, looking at some of her photos. How dare she, Peyton thought. "Those are private. And why are you still here?" Peyton cocked an eyebrow.

Nikki rolled her eyes and set the picture frame down gently where it belonged and sighed. "Geez, I am sorry. I will let myself out. Just let Jake I need to talk to him when he gets back. Thanks Peyton."

"You're most certainly welcome." Peyton mumbled to herself.

"I heard that." Nikki yelled from downstairs.

Peyton, too, rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Peyton scrunched her eyebrows and walked over to where Nikki was snooping and looked and that very same photo. She missed that year a lot. And she missed Haley, and not to mention Nathan. Even her and Nathan talk on the phone or e-mail almost every day, she still missed him. He became more of a best friend over the past four years.

And Lucas, well, she decided-for now-was undecided, and not to worry too much about it.

She went back to the closet and sat down in the middle of it and opened the bow with a box cutter. She was surprised to see what laid beneath. Four Tree Hill High yearbooks, mix-match of three different cheer uniforms, some concert tickets, a random spare key, CDs, a concert tee made from Clothes over Bros, and a random record, vinyl and all.

She couldn't remember what it all was from, let alone what it was doing all in the same box tucked away from the world in her ignoramus closet.

As she reached down to pull out the spare key, it was visible that it was attached to and key chain that said 'Hoes Over Bros' and another key chain that had the letter 'B' in rhinestones also impacted.

_Brooke's __Buggie__ spare key_, Peyton relaxed her legs under her and sat criss-cross. And the key chains Brooke made.

_"Here best girl friend." Brooke dangled a key on two key chains in front of Peyton's face._

_"What is it?" Peyton asked, putting her English binder down, stopping her homework._

_"Well I got a car today, new __Volkswagon__ Bug-baby blue and convertible top, and they gave me a spare key, you know to give to your parents, but mine are hardly around and don't even pass as respectable parents. So I am giving it to you.__" Brooke smiled. _

_Peyton was touched at the gesture; she got up and walked over to her red leather purse and dropped the key-ring in. "It will be with me always B. Davis." Peyton smiled._

Peyton set the key-ring aside, and dug out the vinyl record. It was one of the older Led Zepplin albums. She remembered who gave it to her and when. She knew the exact night it occurred. Her and Brooke were on the outs and it was Haley's first house party. Lucas came over to pick her up, as 'friends'.

_"I got you something." Lucas said as he walked into Peyton's room. _

_Peyton smiled and held out her hands. "Give it up, I love getting gifts." She closed her eyes._

_When she opened them she saw the only Led __Zepplin__ album she didn't own before her. "Yes, you are really something Lucas Scott." She smiled and walked to her closet where she kept all her records._

_"You know, I got you something to, a high five; you want it now or later?" Peyton smiled, trying not to laugh at her corny joke._

_"Now is good." Lucas nodded and held his hand up, ready for it._

"Good, why do I do this to myself?" Peyton groaned. She shoved the box to the corner and started on another one.

--&&

"Man, is it already daylight?" Skills asked Nathan and Lucas, who were still playing the Xbox.

Nathan looked up at the window for a brief moment and then turned back to kicking Lucas' butt. "Yep, looks like it." He said.

"You two do realize we got absolutely no sleep last night right?" Skills asked.

"No, no, no!" Lucas stood up and threw done his controller on the couch behind him. "Damnit Nate! Why do you have to beat me all the time?"

"Because you let me." Nathan laughed, too putting down his controller.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Okay, I am going to go shower, I smell like-"

"Ass?" Nathan suggested.

"Ha ha." Lucas said while walking out. "You smell like it too little brother."

"Oh, I think you got booed on my man." Skills laughed.

"Shut up Skills, you don't smell like rose petals yourself." Nathan said back. "I call shower first though." Nathan took his shirt off and threw at Skills' head.

"Oh man, that's wrong dawg, just plain awfully wrong." Skills picked off the shirt that smelled like pure sweat and threw it on the couch. "Disgusting." Shrills went up his spine.

--&&

**There you all go.****I tried to end it with something funny. ****Gotta**** love Skills.**

**Let me know what you all think.****I should be updating within a week or so.****So if you have any suggestions, thoughts, or protest on what the ch.6 should include…contact me. Seriously!**

**Reviews are nice things that make me smile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas was towel drying his hair when his phone rand. "Who could that possibly be?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"Hello?" Lucas answered, sounding a bit irritated.

_"Hi, is this Lucas, Lucas Scott?" A female voice said, sounding a bit nervous, yet stronger than she probably knew._

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who this is?" Lucas asked while hanging up his towel.

_"This is Lindsey, I'm a junior editor at John and Smith Brothers and I am calling about your novel." Lindsey said._

Lucas was taken aback for a moment. He had applied to numerous places praying someone, just someone, would take any kind of interest in his novel. He couldn't believe they were calling- Lucas Scott.

_"Hello, Mr. Scott?"_

"Oh yeah, I am here. What did you think about it?" Lucas crossed his fingers.

_"Well, I loved it and so did my boss. Lucas, we want to publish your book." She said._

Lucas laughed out loud, a happy laugh. "Oh my God." He whispered. For some reason he thought back to when the Ravens won the championship his senior year.

_"Peyton, it's you." Lucas called over to a blonde haired girl standing on the sidelines trying to catch some of the colorful confetti falling down. She looked over at Lucas and furrowed her brows, watching him slowly walked towards her. _

_"It's you, when all my dreams come true, who I want with me. It's you." He slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek. "It's you." He wore a serious expression upon his face. _

_Peyton smiled._

_And then Lucas kissed her, and it was hands down the best kiss ever._

Lucas could hear a throat clearing on the other end.

_"Hello? This is happening a lot…" Lindsey joked._

"Oh, sorry. Well, what happens next?" Lucas asked, trying to hide the flashback deep behind his brain.

_"Well, I read that you live here in New York City so I was thinking about meeting with you tomorrow, around noon? We can meet for lunch at 45__th__ and 3__rd__ at that French bodega." Lindsey suggested._

"Yeah, that is right near my loft. See you then and thank you so very much. This is a dream come true, literally." Lucas sang.

"Well be sure to celebrate it tonight with those you care truly about." Lindsey told Lucas and he mumbled something along the lines of 'Goodbye and see you tomorrow' to Lindsey before hanging up and lowering himself down to his and Brooke's king sized bed. "Peyton…" Was all he muttered.

--&&

Peyton was finishing up cleaning the closet out, about to paint the walls inside with a deep red, like her room back in Tree Hill.

_Tree Hill…_Peyton thought. Mentally smacking herself she told herself she wasn't going to think about what she left behind in Tree Hill. She did what she did, and she couldn't pitch a fit now. She had to live with her decision. But she still missed Brooke more with each passing day. Especially while cleaning out old memories. About an hour earlier, after Nikki left, she had pulled out a mix CD, one she had made. Not fully aware at what it was from or who it was to; she entered it to her stereo. With the first sound of a guitar she immediately knew who the CD was for.

A fresh tear stung her cheek as she remembered, and she remembered it far too well.

_Peyton was on her way from work to a restaurant to meet Lucas, who had come unexpectedly into L.A. after his team won the state championships. She was listening to her mix CD, which was intended for the love of her life, Lucas Scott. _

_"Kill" by Jimmy Eat World blasted throughout her '98 red corvette. _

_Once she got inside and sat down Lucas mentioned something about a gift for her, and she remembered her mix. Grabbing it out of her bag she returned her attention towards his reaction. "It's some songs that should remind you of me." She smiled. _

That was exactly four hours before he walked away, forever.

But, again, she wasn't going to think about it.

--&&

**Yes, it was extremely short. I am sorry. I have more but am not giving it to you all just yet. ****Hahaa**

**Let me know how it was!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Haley was rocking David to sleep when she heard her phone ring. She reached for it quickly not wanting to wake him up after it took her an hour to quiet him down. "Hello?" She whispered, luckily, David slept right through the chorus of "We Belong Together" by Gavin Degraw.

"Hey baby." A very husky voice greeted her from the other end.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Yes this is Nathan, geez Hales, who were you expecting? Chris Keller?" Nathan joked, knowing that she was flustered and pissed, also knowing her bottom lip was probably sticking out.

"Nathan Scott, I was so totally not expecting a phone call from Chris Keller, let alone you! It's like four o'clock in the morning Nate." Haley laughed as she used her shoulder to hold the cell phone in place as she gently laid David down in his crib. Afterwards she traveled down the long, dimly lit hallway to the kitchen.

"So why are you up mister?" Haley asked him while she poured herself a glass of milk.

"I had this dream that we finished something we started before I left for New York. It involved you, me, and the kitchen table. Remember?" Nathan coaxed.

Haley almost dropped the carton of milk as she was attempting to open the refrigerator's door; trying to do three things at once- not the grandest ideas for Haley James Scott. "Wh-what?" She stuttered.

Nathan smirked, knowing he had gotten her bothered and hot. "You heard me; I need you baby." Nathan whispered.

Haley ran her hands through her hair as she heard his words, because she too needed Nathan in a bad way. Them being apart and her being six months pregnant didn't help the situation either. "I know honey, I need you too. So bad it hurts, I just want to be close to you again." Haley breathed.

Nathan laid back onto his bed in the guest bedroom at Lucas and Brooke's loft and groaned. "Can I come home?" Nathan asked so innocently and sweet, it made Haley smile.

"I am sorry hun, not today. You're having fun with the boys, don't worry about me, I am just your wife." Haley joked.

"Just my wife, Haley? You're the my other half, my very best friend, the mother of my children, my lover, and my soul mate. I love you Haley James Scott, and you will never be 'just my wife' okay?"

Haley nodded but answered "Yes." to Nathan.

"Good, now I wanted to maybe try something…different and new Hales…" Nathan mentioned.

"What is it and why I am suddenly afraid?" Haley laughed.

"Don't freak Haley, but, I want to try phone-"



"NATHAN! We are so not doing that, that's-no we can't." Haley rambled.

"Haley, you're rambling."

"Well, you would too if," Haley was cut off by Nathan.

"If what? I was a sheltered woman?" Nathan laughed, but he did not realize what he started.

"Excuse me? Are trying to say I am sheltered?" Haley scoffed.

Shit, Nathan thought. "No baby that is not at all what I was trying to say." Nathan tried to fight his case, and he hoped to God he would come out a winner or he was sure he was never going to get any from her for quite some time.

"Then what are you trying to say Nathan Scott? That I am to fat and ugly to join in a game of phone S-E-X with my Greek god of a body husband? Is that what you are trying to get across?" Haley demanded to know.

"Where did you get that from? I don't think your ugly, or fat; but you don't need to spell out naughty words when David isn't in the room. "Nathan said.

"Night Nathan, sleep well, I hope you dream about some hot, young thing in your bed because you have another 3 months until I will be that!" Haley hung up.

"Haley! Haley James!" Brooke yelled from the front door where she was signing something from the UPS man for Haley. "Haley!"

Brooke closed the door on the overly too young horny teenage who couldn't keep his eyes off her and walked down to Haley's bedroom. She pushed the door open and leaned her body against the door edge. "So, you got something in the mail from UPS boy. And I say boy because he was like the age of David. Not really but, you know." Brooke looked around the lavishly designed room for Haley but couldn't find her. "Hales? Tutor Girl, you know I don't like hide and go seek. Where the hell are you?"

Brooke heard moaning from the master bathroom. "Oh my god, Haley whats wrong?" Brooke ran into the bathroom to see Haley laying on the ground gripping her stomach. "Haley!"

Lucas hung up the phone and then went down the hall to search for Nathan.

"Hey Luke, whats wrong?" Nathan looked up at Lucas from his bed.

"It's Haley, Brooke just called. She said Haley was having some painful cramps."

"I have to go, I have to go to her." Nathan got up and pulled out his suitcase and started half hazardly throwing clean and dirty clothes into it.

"Okay, I am going with you."

Again it was somewhat short. But I did leave you a cliff hanger right?!

Just so you know, I won a contest and got tickets to the 5th Annual James Lafferty Charity Basketball Game. EEEk. I posted my story on here; it is called "Summer Dreams if the Dream Team".

Go check it out.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so here I am, updating my most read story. I will take the thank yous in reviews, lots of them! **

**However, seriously folks, there seems to be a bit of confusion from the last update. When the UPS man comes to the door and Brooke opens it, it is not four in the morning anymore; it is more like 9:30am. So sorry for that. In addition, at the end Lucas is the one who says "Okay, I am going with you." **

**In addition, I did not get my tickets; or at least not yet… all 1,200 tickets to the charity game sold out in less than ten minutes. Ergh right? Yes! So if anyone has two extra tickets, at all…contact me. I will pay extra, not extra, but extra nonetheless.**

**Okay on with the story!**

"Brooke, you have to call Nathan, and Lucas." Haley mumbled while one of the paramedics was trying to take Haley's vital signs, and her baby's.

Brooke grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I did hunny, I did. They are trying to get a flight out here by stand by." Brooke took the cold, wet rag thankfully from the female medic and started to dab and wipe Haley's forehead; thinking to herself, _everything had better be okay…_

"Is everything going to be okay Brooke?" Haley asked softly, while she rubbed her tummy, occasionally gripping it in pain.

"Yes, everything is going to be okay Hales, it has too! I haven't seen my godson yet." Brooke smiled, chuckled even, but she knew Haley needed her husband, and quick.

"Mrs. Scott, both Mrs. Scotts; we are about to take a sharp turn, please hold onto the railing's in back." The driver from the front said.

Both Haley and Brooke nodded, each using their free hand to grip a hold of the rail to their right.

After getting past that long turn, Haley screamed out in excruciating pain. Brooke thought it was a result of the turn and she yelled at the driver to watch where he drove. Nevertheless, Haley grabbed Brooke's shirt and yanked her down; "I think I am going into labor." She stuttered in between sharp intakes of breath and groans of pain.

"Oh." Brooke said.

"What is wrong with this world? Does everyone need to get on a freaking plane leaving New York to go to North Carolina, there is nothing special there!" Nathan yelled, as Lucas stood watching the departure flights from New York, trying to find one on Stand By, no such luck so far, and it was obviously getting the best of Nathan.

"This is New York Nate; it is kind of a big city. Just is patient. We will get a flight taken care of." Lucas tried to rationalize with his younger brother, but after all these years Lucas should know by now, there is nothing rational with Nathan when it comes to Haley.

Nathan just shot Lucas a glare. "Not helping."

Lucas put his hands up in defense, "I know that now."

Nathan returned to staring at the board. Lucas looked at him and Lucas was not going to lie, he was worried.

His phone was vibrating, signaling he had received a text message. He brought his phone out and clicked 'View' on the menu options. It was from Brooke; it read, "HALEY NEEDS YOU TO GET A HOLD OF JAKE AND PEYTON, I DON'T KNOW WHY, AND SHE WON'T TELL ME. NATHAN HAS HER NUMBER. SEE YOU SOON?"

Lucas looked up at Nathan and then back at her text. Why does Haley need him to call Peyton and Jake? _Whatever_, he thought. "Okay, I will. No such luck on finding any possible plane rides, the soonest is in four hours." Lucas sent back to Brooke.

"Look there is one open, Gate 37. C'mon Lucas we have to hurry." Lucas looked up and saw Nathan running down the hall of the airport; Lucas closed his phone and took off after him.

Peyton cringed her teeth at the annoying noise coming from underneath her. As the loud music played she kept wondering what the hell it was. "My phone!" All of sudden she sat up in bed, pushing the covers off her and Jake in search of her phone. _Found it, why is it here_, she thought. "Hello?" Peyton asked groggy.

"Skills? What is up, I haven't talked you in-What? How is she? Okay, I will try. Thanks Skills. Mhmm, bye." She hung up and turned to see her fiasco with trying to find her phone woke her husband up; she fell on him and cried.

"Whoa, baby, what is wrong? Peyton? Talk to me." He pushed some of her black curls away from her face, and then wiped some of her tears away.



"It is Haley, she is having some kind of complications with the baby, and she may go into labor. She isn't doing too well." Peyton cried some more on Jake's shoulder until their son, Keith, startled her.

"What's wrong mom?" Keith asked.

Jake answered for her. "You know your Aunt Haley?" Keith nodded and came to sit on the bed too. "Well, she isn't doing too well right now with her baby."

"Are they in a fight?" Keith asked so innocently.

"Not, really, more like the baby is sick." Jake corrected.

"Well, we need to go see her then." Keith demanded.

Peyton looked at Jake, and Jake looked between Peyton and Keith.

"Okay, let's go pack." Jake said.

"Brooke, where are they?" Haley mumbled.

Brooke looked up happy to see Haley was awake again; the medicine they had been giving her had made her sleepy, and weak. "They are on their way, Lucas texted me before they took off. They should be here in about an hour or so. How you doing tutor mom?" Brooke smiled and sat her magazine down to walk over to her best friend. "Feeling okay in their little one?" She touched Haley's enormous belly.

Haley laughed, or what sounded like a laugh. "Don't leave me, not until they get here." Haley whispered.

Brooke looked Haley sternly in the eye; "Never, I don't have anywhere else I want to be." Brooke smiled and lay down on her side and squeezed Haley's hand once more before Haley fell back asleep.

Once Nathan and Lucas landed, they wasted no time unbuckling their seatbelts and grabbing their belongings. As they walked through the terminal and out into the Tree Hill airport something with blonde hair caught Lucas' eye. He was sure it was Peyton so he walked closer to the woman. Once he was right behind her he said her name. The lady turned around and it wasn't Peyton. It wasn't her at all. "I am sorry." He whispered to the lady.

Walking back to where Nathan was, ordering a taxi to take them to the hospital, Lucas' phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered out of breath.

"Hello, this is Lindsey,"

"Lindsey? Oh god, Lindsey! I am so sorry; I must be like an hour late." Lucas cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"No, it is not. I am going to have to reschedule, I am not sure how I am going to do it but something came up and it is an emergency." Lucas said desperately.

"Okay, just called me when you have some free time to get together, or at least talk."

"Sure thing, bye Lindsey." Lucas said goodbye.

As Lucas and Nathan got into the cab something pulled Lucas to look to his right, at the front doors of the airport. He saw Jake Jagelski, a young boy with brown shaggy hair, and a beautiful woman with long, curly black hair and green-hazel eyes.

"Peyton…" He mustered out before the cab driver hit the gas.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did, didn't, or don't know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas and Nathan arrived exactly twenty one minutes after they jumped into a cab from the airport. The things rolling though each brother's head were very different, yet very alike.

Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the worst things that could happen to his wife, Haley. He couldn't imagine his life without the love of his life, or his

Lucas too was thinking about his best friend twenty years plus, but there was another person he couldn't stop thinking about, Peyton. This was wrong because he was also thinking about his wife, Brooke. Back in high school both of these two women were his best friends. But he came between the two of them numerous times before Brooke ended their friendship for reasons Lucas still does not know why. But all Lucas knows is that it was because of him and he blames himself everyday for that.

"Stop thinking about it." Nathan told Lucas.

Lucas looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What?"

Nathan turned his head slightly to face Lucas. "You know what I said, you need to just stop thinking about her, and that; you are starting to act like a little girl who got her dolly snatched."

Lucas nodded. "I know, but-"

"But, nothing. Just stop. I am your brother, and I will help you get through this, whatever this is, later. After I know my wife and my unborn baby is okay; we will talk." Nathan fully turned around to face Lucas. Lucas grabbed his brother's shoulder and squeezed in comfort for both of them. Haley was such a big part of both of their lives; it was times like these that make people together.

--&

"Okay, well say hello to home for who knows how long baby." Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton. Peyton tucked her chin into the crease of his nick.

"Gross." Keith said as he walked and rightfully claimed his bed which resided next to the small window.

Peyton laughed and walked over to Keith while Jake went to get some ice.

"Hey kiddo." Peyton plopped herself down next to her son and patted his knee. "Want to go on a walk?"

Keith looked up at his mother and nodded. "Sure."

--&

"And that house right there, you see it? Well, an old friend and I we um, we T.P. it one Halloween night." Peyton laughed loudly as her son looked at her oddly. Once Peyton realized this she hurried and took a sip of her mocha. "Which if I ever, ever find out you do that you will be grounded for life. That toilet paper business is a big dog to get out of trees and bushes."

"How do you know?" Keith inquired.



Peyton took a breath and dug her left hand into her pocket. "Because we got caught and had to clean it up. "

Keith nodded. "Mom, who is that man starring at us in his rob?" Keith pointed to the house where his mother just confessed she T.P. many years ago.

"It isn't nice to point. That man is a very special man." Peyton smiled and took Keith's hand.

"Well, well, well are my eyes deceiving me or is it the young and beautiful Peyton Sawyer walking towards me?" An old man, bald as a newborn baby, wrinkles every which on his face; which held the most enormous smile, the kind of smile that makes you smile too.

"Whitey." Peyton smiled and walked over to him and received a much over due hug.

"Now you can explain to me why your Blondie locks are now replaced with dark lock later, now I want to hear why you are in town and who this handsome young man is." Whitey roared.

"This is my son, Keith. Keith this is the most amazing man who helped me threw some of my worst hours during high school, Coach Whitey Durham." Whitey shook Keith's hand with strength and security. "How are you boy?"

"Pretty good sir and you?" Keith said politely.

Whitey laughed. "Pretty good just living out my days to their fullest."

"What brings you here Sawyer?" Whitey asked as he sat down with his coffee.

"Isn't your last name Jagelski momma?" Keith asked Peyton which caused Whitey to look at Peyton with question in his eyes.

"That's right baby, I married Jake, and you remember Jake?" Peyton asked, but in her eyes begged for Whitey to not ask the questions his eyes were showing.

"Of course, that silly boy. How is he?" Whitey gave Peyton the look, the look that said 'I know you think you are going to get by without explaining, but you won't' look.

"Great, he is great." Peyton smiled. "Hey, well I was taking Keith on a walk down memory lane if you will. But you and I can catch up later, sound good?"

"Perfect." Whitey answered back.

"Oh, and Haley is in the hospital." Whitey called over to her.

"Why do you think I am here?" Peyton smiled.

"I wouldn't know honest to God." He winked and walked back into his house.

--&



"This bridge here is where that same friend and I would sit every morning after we rode our bikes to the mall every Saturday. We would talk about our hopes and dreams and boys," Peyton bummed hips with Keith causing Keith to scrunch his nose in disgust. "My mom used to watch us…" Peyton fell silent as she looked up to a rocky area surrounded by shrubs and trees, picturing Ellie standing the way she would stand when she tried to prove her side of an argument.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Keith tugged on Peyton's black leather jacket.

"Yeah sugar bump. I really wish you could have met her, she would have loved you so much." Peyton smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. Keith frowned and told his mom to come closer to him. He wiped the tear away and tenderly kissed the spot where it was.

Peyton smiled and hugged him. "Want to go see where your momma grew up?" Keith smiled big and nodded his head intensely.

--&

"Haley!" Nathan said as soon as he turned the corner and saw Haley's sweat covered face in her hospital room.

"Nathan?" Haley looked around not quite noticing Nathan down the hall from her room.

"I am here baby, I am here. How are you doing? Where's David?" Nathan kneeled down to her side and wiped the wet piece of hair covering her right eye.

Haley took a couple breaths and reached for Nathan's hand to squeeze it. "He's with Brooke." She let out a scream.

The nurse looked at the doctor and nodded. "She is almost ready."

Nathan looked at his wife and then to the doctors confused. "Wait, what do you mean she is almost ready? She still has two weeks, at least!"

"Sometimes women go into labor earlier than predicted, especially when they go through what Haley went through this morning." The nurse answered before walking out to get more ice chips for Haley.

--&

As Peyton and Keith walked down the too familiar street to her old house, the two had rock kicking contests, to see who could kick the rocks the furthest.

"Momma, where did I get my name from?" Keith looked up after he kicked a rock down the street a ways under a blue Chevy truck. "Last week in school we were talking about it and I couldn't say anything about my name because I don't know!" Keith shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your name came from a very special person." Peyton answered her son with dignity and all-knowing. "His name was Keith Scott."



"Isn't that Uncle Nathan's daddy?" Keith asked.

Peyton laughed a little, "No honey, that's Dan, Keith is Uncle Nathan's Uncle. So Keith would have been your Great Uncle Keith."

"Because he was great?"

"Yes, because he was great. He was there for me when my other mom died when I was nine years old, and when I broke up with my first boyfriend, and when my car broke down, which it did a lot. He owned a repair shop and he would always fix my car for free because my dad wasn't around." Peyton smiled sadly remember Keith and how much she missed him. "And because he introduced me to Uncle Lucas too." She whispered.

"What momma? Uncle Lucas? Who is that?" Keith asked, wanting to know.

"Uncle Nathan's brother, you remember him don't you?" Peyton looked down at Keith.

"Not really, how's he like?" Keith asked.

Peyton sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "He was my friend, we went to school together and he was probably the only boy that I trusted." Peyton remembered the time where her and Lucas spent the whole entire summer together just talking and telling each other their secrets; and then Brooke came home from California and things changed.

"Besides me and daddy right?" Keith asked.

"Right, you two are my main men, and Jenny is my main lady!" Peyton smiled and tickled Keith under his arms.

After they had walked more down the road Keith reached for his mom's hand and said something Peyton would never forget. "I wish I could bring back your moms and Great Uncle Keith for you Momma."

--&

Jake walked into the hospital and immediately found Brooke Davis sitting with an adorable little boy.

"Brooke Davis?" Jake questioned the brunette.

Brooke looked up and saw Jake, Peyton's husband, which made her look around for the woman she once called friend. "Don't worry, she isn't here yet." Jake said, which brought Brooke's attention back to Jake.

"That's not who I was looking for…" Brooke glared at Jake.

"Yes it was, and personally I wish you two would just get past it for the rest of us." Jake said, not kidding or making light of not one word of it.



Brooke just sat there and swallowed hard and straightened herself up a bit. "Well, you look good Jake." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you, you do too. I like the new hair cut there, very Brooke Davis of you. Did you know Jenny wears your Clothes over Bros line? She can't get over the fact we know who you are, sometimes she doesn't believe us." Jake laughed.

Brooke smiled a little before she put up her wall again. "Well you kind of don't know me."

Jake was taken aback a bit, but understood. Brooke Davis was not one to mess with and since he had married one heck of a woman who did a heck of a lot of messing with B. Davis he guessed it came with a territory. "I am just going to go get myself a cup of coffee." He announced and turned to leave but not before he said hi to little David Scott.

--&

**Okay there is the tenth chapter! Sorry it ended with Brooke and Jake. I just thought I should show the relationship between the two, they don't like each other! Hahaa. Should the new Naley baby be a boy or girl? If I make it a boy I can name it Jamie, or if it's a girl I am planning on naming it Ava-Lynne; only because I love that name! Hahaa. Let me know!**

**Review awayyyyy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton walked slowly down the sidewalk of the hospital, bracing herself for what was inside of the all too familiar place. Jake offered to go with her and Keith but she insisted him stay because he had already gone up there; this was something she had to do alone. Tomorrow she would bring Keith up there to talk to his Uncle and Aunt and David.

As she approached the double glass doors she spotted a slender woman with short, choppy brown hair with red and blonde streaks through it. She was definitely dressed to impress. Her knee length pencil skirt was a dark gray, and her button-up, striped ruffled-edge dress shirt was very fitting and chic. And her shoes, oh was Peyton envious of those shoes, high heeled, black stilettos with a strapped backing. And who could overlook the rock on her left hand that Peyton assumed was a wedding ring.

Peyton smiled and pushed through the second set of doors realizing who that beautiful woman was, she stopped dead in her tracks. That woman was indeed her old best friend, Brooke Davis. As much as Peyton wanted to say something, anything, she knew Brooke wouldn't listen. So she quietly moved past the group of people by the front doors and up the stairs to the maternity floor.

Brooke watched her ex-best friend walk up the stairs wondering why she didn't say anything to her. She frowned and walked to the elevators.

--&

"Peyton?" Nathan asked in the darkness of Haley's room. "What are you doing here? Has Brooke seen you yet?" Nathan smirked. Peyton looked at him in amazement that he could still be the cocky bastard as he was in high school. "No wait; you're alive now are you? Of course you haven't come into contact with the Ice Queen." Nathan laughed and then hugged his best friend.

"How are you holding up Nate?" Peyton asked as he released her from his arms.

"Oh, well right now she is just resting. The doctors are trying to relax her before she goes into labor which is going to happen who knows when." He sighed and walked over to his wife and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

Peyton tilted her head, feeling for her friend. Nathan and Haley had gone through so much already why can't they just get a break once. "Haley is full of strength and spit-fire." She giggled a bit with her choice of words. "She will be fine." Peyton sat down on the other side of Haley and grabbed one of her hands to comfort her, Nathan followed suit.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Both Nathan and Peyton turned around to see who just interrupted them.

"Hello Brooke." Nathan said in an annoyed tone. "Don't start this now." Nathan returned to be with his wife.

"Hi Brooke." Peyton waved and smiled.

"I see that you dyed your hair black, seems fitting for a wicked witch. So I am guessing you flew here on your broomstick." Brooke snapped.



Peyton looked baffled. She knew Brooke wouldn't take nice to the fact she was here but never did she think she would turn things about her and Brooke, not the fact that Haley was in the hospital with her unborn baby. "Can you seriously stand there and say that right now Brooke?" Peyton stared her down.

"Oh please, you know that's true. You're a cold-hearted bitch Peyton Sawyer." Brooke whispered with complete distain.

Peyton didn't even know what to say to that not to mention that she didn't want to go through this with her. "Just stop, if you want to publicly humiliate me that is fine but not right now." Peyton turned around to focus on Hales.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Nathan jumped up and yanked her outside into the hall. "This has got to stop Brooke. I love you like family but Peyton, she is here for us, not to piss you off contrary to what you might think. It took a lot for her to come here for Haley. The least you could do right now is shut up and ignore her or be nice." Nathan demanded.

"Fine." She walked off.

"Glad that is settled." Nathan said to himself.

--&

"I want you to know that I am glad that you are here. It is rough not having you in town to talk to." Nathan laughed, but remained serious.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard for me to make friends, especially in Savannah. I miss you and Hales." Peyton smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"And Brooke, I know you miss her, and I know for sure she misses you." Nathan said.

Peyton almost choked on her coffee. "You're kidding me right? Are you blind? What she just did to me didn't scream 'I miss you P. Sawyer'"

"But it didn't scream 'I hate you' either." Nathan countered back.

Peyton knew he was right. "You're right, but it's been too long, the hurt is still there." She got up and looked out the window at the bright moon. "I don't think the sky has been this clear since I left Tree Hill."

"Remember what you said to me when Haley went on tour and I was in a lot of pain?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shook her head and looked confused.

"You said that if you're hurt, there is still something unresolved, that I still cared." Nathan said, and it made a lot of sense to Peyton.

"When did you become so damn smart Nathan Scott?" Peyton smiled.



"I got it from you Peyt." Nathan's eyes smiled.

"Well that makes sense, I am amazing and all!" Peyton smiled.

"I've missed this." Nathan whispered. "Why can't you stay?" Nathan begged.

"Because my life is in Savannah with Jake and Keith and Jenny, but I will make it a priority to visit you guys more. I promise." Peyton grabbed his hand. "I think I need to get home, it is pretty late. Call me in the morning when you know how she is doing and I will bring Keith up." Peyton hugged him and whispered thanks.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"Being my friend after all these years." Peyton smiled and left.

--&

Peyton let herself into the hotel room and lay down next to Jake. Instantly Jake wrapped his arms around his wife. "How was it? Any battle wounds?" Jake asked as he gave her kisses down her arm.

Peyton smiled, blocking out everything to do with Brooke. "Oh nothing I could handle." Peyton snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

Jake smiled and thought to himself how grateful he was to have Peyton in his life.

--&

**That's it for this update. It is very short I know, but I felt it was a good stopping point for the storyline while I was writing it tonight. But, because I love you all here is a preview for next UD. **

"I am so sorry; I just can't do this anymore. I fell for you for all the wrong reasons and I also married you on those impulses. It isn't fair to you and I can't keep living this lie. I hope someday you are able to forgive me."

**Like it? Yeah you do. Try and guess who it is. I would like to see…lol. And if anyone has any suggestions please feel free to message me or review this chapter with your thoughts. **

**Review Now!**


	12. Chapter 12

Here's to the Nights  
_Hush Hush  
_**Chapter Twelve**

_Ava-Lynn Marie Scott was born at 9:32 AM on March 23, 2014. It was a long eight hours of labor and screaming obscenities and crushing Nathans hand a few times. But it was all worth it to look into those beautiful baby blue eyes. _

_Haley had held her daughter and turned to Nathan and smiled. Nathan smiled back and kissed them both on the foreheads. Then he ran out into the waiting room to tell all their friends and loved ones the news. _

&--

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on one side of the cramped waiting room while Peyton, Jake and Keith were at the other. Karen and Deb were sitting in between on a very uncomfortable couch watching the two families, waiting to see when all hell would break loose. Deb watched in amusement as Brooke was holding onto Lucas with her arm through his as if he was tied down. She almost asked them where his ball and chain was but opted to not cause anything. Karen on the other hand watched Peyton closely, she was just sitting there, her legs crossed and she was fidgeting with her phone. Karen noticed how Peyton wasn't even paying attention to Brooke or Lucas. She would occasionally smile at her son and snuggle closer towards Jake, but that is about it. Karen then looked to her son, who was watching Peyton she was sure of it.

Lucas felt like someone eyes were on him, knowing it was his mothers he hesitantly looked at her. Karen stood up and flattened her skirt walking towards Lucas more. "I need to talk to you in private."

Lucas sighed loud enough for all to hear and got up, following his mother to the hallway a ways off.

"Like what you see?" Brooke said to Peyton, who watched Lucas walk out of the waiting room with his mother. Seeing Peyton was looking at her with slight confusion written on her face, Brooke continued. "Too bad, he's mine." Brooke smirked before crossing her legs confidently.

Peyton just sat there, but said nothing.

"Aren't you ever going to say something? Are you just going to sit there?" Brooke looked over at Peyton from her compact mirror. Closing it she shifted in her seat.

Peyton glared at her and laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Brooke stammered.

"I just think it is funny that you are still living in the past Brooke." Peyton relaxed into her uncomfortable seat and stared at Brooke.

Deb smiled, _go Peyton_, she thought.

"I'm living in the past? No, honey, you are the one who is living in the past." Brooke threw her hand out motioning at Peyton and Jake.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Peyton stood up, yanking her arm out of Jake's grip.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It just means that you are still hiding with Jake, don't you think he deserves someone better, not some guy's sloppy leftovers?"

Deb closed her eyes and feared what she knew was going to happen next.

Peyton punched Brooke in the face, almost knocking her unconscious before walking out of the waiting room and down the hall.

"Well, what a way to bring a new family member into the world," Deb said, inwardly chuckling at the looks she received.

&--

Peyton hastily wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks; she didn't realize she had bumped into someone until that someone grasped her shoulder pulling her back and turning her around to face them.

"Peyt?" Lucas asked rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

Peyton shoved Lucas off of her and walked away, almost running into the women's room.

Lucas' mouth gaped open.

"I will go talk to her," Karen said as she walked past her son but not before adding, "You need to think about we talked about Luke…" Getting a nod from Lucas. "I know…"

&--

"Peyton, honey," Karen walked into the deserted bathroom. She heard deep sobs so she knew Peyton was in there. "Peyton, talk to me, it's Karen." Karen locked the bathroom by sticking the trashcan under the doorknob.

"I knew it was you…" Peyton walked out of the last stall with some toilet paper she was using as tissues.

"Karen turned around and her heart broke. "Peyton, tell me what is going on."

Peyton shrugged and sat up on the counter, blowing her nose. "I don't know…" She started to cry. Karen tilted her head and climbed up on the counter as well and wrapped her arm around Peyton's shoulders. "I just get so frustrated you know; here I am trying to be a good friend to Haley and Brooke can't seem to let high school go." Peyton tucked some of her hair behind her ears before continuing. "I wish she would just forgive me!" Peyton threw hands up in desperation. "I was eight god damn years ago that it happened!"

Karen nodded and just rocked Peyton back and forth. "It just might take others longer to forgive than you…"

&--

"What the he-"Lucas stopped, looking over at Keith who was playing with some cars, "What happened to your face Brooke?" Lucas said as he kneeled in front of her. He saw that she was crying. He put two and two together and had an _Aha_ moment.

"What happened?" Lucas asked as he turned to Jake and Deb.

"The girls had a cat fight." Deb said nonchalantly, not wanting to get in the middle.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Brooke attacked my wife and then Peyton punched her." Jake said strictly, glaring at Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes and got up to leave when Nathan came in with a cheeky grin.

"It's a girl!" Nathan smiled, but then frowned when he saw Brooke with a bruised face, Lucas kneeling on the ground with an unreadable face, his mother on the couch looking at the tile in front of her, Jake looking like he was about to kill someone, and then Karen and Peyton at the entrance looking shocked at many other things other than Nathan saying it was a girl.

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked to no one in particular, just wanted an answer.

&--

**Do not; I repeat DO NOT, hate me for this one ladies and gentlemen. I just wanted this to be kind of like a filler, a look see into what really happened between Brooke, Peyton, Lucas and Jake over the years. I know that it is really explained in this chapter, but it is hinted towards finding that out. **

**I know I said that we were going to have that teaser in this chapter, but I decided to go against that until a few chapters on. Sorry!**

**Since you are here, review! It will make me smile. And you want me to smile, trust me. For you all to have more chapters, I need to be smiling. **


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Okay folks. I have been rereading and rereading this story trying to figure out where I went wrong with a few things. I found them but to fix them it would be a little difficult. Ha.

There are only a few little things that I messed up on.

The first one is Keith is **not** adopted. I repeat: **Keith was not adopted.** I don't know if I ever really mentioned his was adopted but…he was not.

Now while watching season five I loved the flashback episode with Leyton. I am stealing it. Pretend, if you will, that Peyton and Brooke never became friends again towards the end of season four so therefore psycho Derek never attacked twice. Peyton went on after Graduation to L.A. for her internship. A year later Lucas comes to surprise her with a proposal. Everything happens still from that episode. She still says "Someday," and he still walks out. But what changes is Lucas and Peyton have sex before he asks her to marry him. And also what changes is when he kisses Brooke at the end of their evening she kisses him back and you can fill in the blanks now. Fast forward a few weeks and Peyton realizes she is pregnant with Lucas' child. She calls Lucas but receives only his voicemail. Leaving the message on his phone. Brooke hears it and…yep, she deletes it. Eventually Brooke and Lucas get together and Peyton flies out to Savannah and BOOM. To where I started with this story.

I am sorry I had to write this long author's note but I found it to be important and informal to all you readers. I care so that's why I did it.

If you have any more questions please contact me and we will chat.

Thanks for reading this and hope it helps. And I hope I didn't confuse you either. I have been sitting all summer trying to figure out how to get out of the corner I backed myself into

The actual chapter will be up in a few days, Sunday by the latest. It'll be a trip back down memory lane.

Thanks again,  
Katy


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's to the Nights**

_Flashback to the Future We Never Got_

Chapter Thirteen

"What the hell happened?" Nathan asked to no one in particular, just wanted an answer. Well it is quite simple; what happened eight years changed people's lives forever.

**Eight years ago.**

"I am so sorry Luke, god, it's like I am their little lab rat and they run me crazy." Peyton announced as she walked into the hotel room that Lucas had gotten for them. He had surprised her at work five hours ago. She threw her purse down on the floor and walked over to Lucas.

"It's fine Peyton, really. It's only…one o'clock in the morning." Lucas chuckled, standing from his seat and enveloping Peyton into a hug.

"Luke, that's late," Peyton smiled right before his lips crashed onto hers and they began their frantic walk backwards to the bed. "I've missed you so much Lucas, god."

Lucas didn't need to say how much he had missed her, it was in the way he was holding onto her hips, the way his lips were capturing hers with each breath, how his heart beat loudly against her chest. She knew.

As she felt herself falling backwards onto the bed she shrieked with glee and pulled Lucas up more and fully on top of her. Her hands wandered down to the buttons on his shirt and began undressing him slowly. Each time she go in for a smoldering kiss she'd unbutton another button. She hadn't seen Lucas in over two months and they hadn't been intimate for at least five so she was taking her sweet, sweet time with undressing the love of her life, knowing he'd do the same with her.

Lucas trailed his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra, loving the feeling of touching her again and feeling her moan and arched into his hand felt the same as it did five months ago. After massaging her breast for a few minutes he brought his hand to the hem of her shirt and pulling it slowly up her body only stopping the kiss to allow the shirt to pass over her head and then he was back to attacking her mouth.

After her shirt went sailing over her head and onto the floor she whipped Lucas' off as well, struggling slightly with him detaching his hands from her form. She giggled when he groaned when he had to pull his hands off of her sensual hips to get the damn shirt off. But he was back to holding her in a matter of seconds.

Peyton wrapped her legs around Lucas' waist but frowned against his lips. When he pulled back and stared down at her with a question in her eyes she chuckled and licked her lips. "I think," She got out from under him and knelt in front of him. "We should take care of these," She began unbuttoning her jeans and bit her lip watching Lucas' eyes turn a dark blue.

Lucas watched in fascination at her fingers guiding her zipper down, revealing her black laced thong. He groaned as she took her time pulling them down her thighs. He couldn't take it anymore and launched 

at her and pinning her down on the bed with one arm and yanked her jeans off and tossed them behind him. Now she was only in her black bra and thong and she was beautiful.

"God, you're beautiful," He mumbled to himself but Peyton heard it and smiled up at him; his ears turned a slight rosy pink and lowered himself back on top of her and starting kissing her everywhere.

"Nu uh mister, we have to level the playing field here," Peyton sat up and reached for his jeans, pulling him deliberately closer. As she touched his zipper she saw and felt him take a deep breath and his abs went in. Getting a sneaky idea, she stuck out her tongue and glistened his stomach down to the top of his boxers.

"Damn, Peyton," Lucas let his head drop slightly.

Peyton inwardly congratulated herself and pushed his jeans fully off and refocused on his boxers but she felt Lucas' hot hands on her back, unclasping her bra. "If we are talking about leveled playing fields," Lucas smirked and licked his bottom lip at the gorgeous sight before him. "Now we are even," He growled.

--

An hour later and lots of hot overdue sex, Lucas and Peyton were under the covers breathing at a more normal rate. Peyton's head was resting on Lucas' chest and he was drawing doodles on her bare back. He let his mind wander with how much he loved her. He loved Peyton since the first day that he saw her. Sure, he might not have fully known that then but he was positive of it now, right now in this moment. He knew it was always going to be Peyton; everyone else would come second best. Not that he ever, ever wanted a second best. Never. He had to have her or he'd be alone. Then the mere thought of being alone scared the hell out of him.

"Marry me." It came out more of a demand rather than 'popping the question'.

Peyton jolt her head up and looked down at Lucas before maneuvering her body to switch the bedside lamp on. "What?"

"You heard me, marry me Peyton." Lucas smiled up at her as he propped himself on his elbows, chuckling that she still wrapped her body in the sheet after making love.

"Luke, let's…we need to think about this."

"What is there to think about? I love you and you love me." Lucas smiled juvenile at her. She would have smiled goofily back at him if this wasn't serious.

"You of all people should know that it isn't that easy." Peyton stared at the lampshade before looking into his eyes and saw that they contained a pang of guilt and embarrassment. "I want to but it's…a big step."

Lucas felt a knife stabbed his heart. Was Peyton saying no?

"Luke, we are just nineteen." Peyton added, wishing this wasn't so hard. Actually she was wishing he had never asked her.

"And Nathan and Haley were seventeen." Lucas sat up now, getting a little irritated and confused. Peyton loved him, why wasn't she just saying yes.

"And we saw how easy that was." Peyton rolled her eyes while giving him her best cocky smile.

"What are you saying Peyt?" Lucas squinted his eyes at her and she knew he was hurt.

She sighed and sat back on her feet on the bed. "I am saying not now."

--

"She said that?" Brooke slurred, hiccupping slightly.

Lucas finished off his sixth shot and nodded jerkily. "Mhm, and yeah, total smack in the face. I thought she loved me."

Brooke bit her lip.

"I don't know why I am telling you this." Lucas spat, looking at Brooke. He stopped glaring when he saw something in Brooke's eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything Luke," Brooke smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

--

"What did we just do?" Brooke got out of bed and began picking up her clothes hastily.

"I believe we had sex." Lucas chuckled, still a little drunk.

Brooke turned around and shot daggers at Lucas' face before pulling her underwear on and bra.

"Ouch I think that actually punctured me." Lucas grumbled.

"What are we? Where do we stand?" Brooke looked at Lucas, the boy who had always stolen her heart.

"I don't know. But. I really don't want you to leave so how about you come back to bed!" Lucas smiled and patted the mattress next to him.

--

Peyton looked down at the white, plastic stick like it was a virus. This is so not happening. It cannot be happening. Nineteen? And pregnant? No. Just, no.

She reached frantically for the fourth pregnancy test and stared down at the results, the stupid pink line. The stupid pink horizontal line. Then she glared at the box for the test and snatched it into her hands reading the directions. She did everything it had asked. Drank a whole thing of SunnyD in order to pee. Peed on the thing. Waited more than five minutes.

Shit.

And fuck.

--

"_Uh hey Luke, um…I am pregnant. I really wish you'd call me back. This is like the…fifth time I have gotten your ever so lovely voicemail but I'd really like to talk to the real you if you could stop being a child __about the proposal. Shit, that was mean. Hormones I guess. Seriously, I need you right now, more than ever. I don't know what to do." _Pause and muffled crying. _"It's been a month Luke. Just call me…please. Bye."_

Brooke stared down at the message machine and punched a button with anger.

"_Message has been deleted. No more messages."_

**Eight months later.**

"I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke whispered into her husband's ear as he fell asleep.

They had gotten married quickly. Brooke had convinced herself that it had nothing to do with the phone calls from Peyton and about her baby, _their_ baby. But she couldn't escape the little feeling that she was being dishonest to him and herself.

--

"Here is your perfectly healthy baby boy Miss Sawyer. He is a beauty." The nurse handed Peyton her newborn who was crying.

Peyton took her son from the middle aged nurse and smiled into his eyes. He had her eyes but Lucas' forehead and ears. Those goofy ears. Yep. He had a little hair on his round head. "Hey you, hey," She began to rock him softly and hum a simple tune, one her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. They baby immediately stopped crying as he stared up into his mother's eyes. Peyton began crying for all sorts of reasons and gave him her pinky to grab onto and he did and it was a strong grip. She chuckled and his strength. "You and me both buddy," She smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's you and me babe. You and me. Always. We gotta stick up for each other cause we are all we have." Peyton seemed lost in her baby's eyes. She now knew the expression unconditional love while looking into her baby's tired eyes.

"Do we have a name for this beautiful boy?" The nurse asked, smiling and making silly faces at the newborn in Peyton's arms.

Peyton smiled and looked back down at her son and winked at him, causing him to laugh. "Keith Nathan Brian Sawyer."

--


End file.
